Alt har en begynnelse
by Mocca-girl
Summary: -WIP- Vi kjenner slutten men hvordan begynner det? Dette er historien om Jakob Potter og hvordan han og hans venner ble de mest beryktete på hele Galtvort.
1. kapittel 1

**Titel:** Alt har en begynnelse

**Forfatter:** Mocca_girl

**Disclamber:** Jk Roling eier nesten alt, jeg eier resten.

A/N: Det kan være at jeg bruker de engelske navnene på ting eller personene bare si i fra så jeg kan forandre det. Jeg ser også etter en Beta til denne og andre Historier jeg skriver, Mail meg vis du har lyst eller har spørsmål.

**Samendrag:** Vi kjenner slutten men hvordan begynner det? Dette er historien om Jakob Potter og hvordan han og hans venner ble de mest beryktete på hele Galtvort. 

Kapitel 1

Lilli Evang satt og leste "Heksa, løve og klesskapet" for hundrede gang da en liten brun tårnugle seilte inn gjennom vinduet og slapp fra seg et brevned i fanget hennes. Hun så litt rart på ugla som nå flydde ut av vinduet den kom fra. Hun åpnet brevet sakte og begynte å lese innholdet: 

_Beste fr. Evang, _

_Det gleder oss å kunne medele at De har fått skoleplass ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Siden De er født med umgaiske foreldre (Gomper) Vil jeg eller en annen av Galtvorts lærere komme å forklare om vår verden. _

_Vedlagt finner du en liste over nødvendig littratur og utstyr. _

_Ærbødigst _

_Minerva McSnurp _

_Viserektor. _

"M-mamma" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jakob få deg ut av den senga øyeblikkelig" Lilli Katarina Gudrika Griffing kalt Kat opp til et av soveværelsene i etasjen over. 

"Jeg kommer, Jeg kommer!" sa hennes "nevø" Jakob Potter fra sitt rom i andre etasje. Han hadde gjort seg klar i over en time, men hver gang han hadde trodd han var klar var det en siste ting han bare måtte gjøre. Dette var dagen han hadde ventet på helt siden hans far og Kat hadde fortalt han om Galtvort. 

Jakob kunne ikke komme fort nok ned trappen, da han var nede i første etasje måtte han stoppe opp for å få tilbake pusten. 

"Skal vi dra snart?"var det første han spurte om da han kom inn på kjøkkenet. 

"God morgen til deg også " Kat smilte og satte fram brødskivene på bordet. 

"Vi skal dra så fort vi har spist" 

Jakob satte seg ned og begynte å forsyne seg.

"Har pappa dratt?" spurte han mens han mørte på brødskiven sin. 

"Han dro tidlig i dag morges " sa hun mens hun skjenket jus til Jakob "men han sa at vi bare kunne stikke innom etter at vi har handlet." 

"mm" Jakob hadde spist opp maten sin og drukket opp jusen sin. Nå satt han utoldmodig på stolen sin. 

"Har du brevet ditt?" Kat så opp fra avisen hun holdt på å lese. 

"Ja da" Svarte Jakob "men skal vi ikke dra snart?" 

Kat måtte le av sin gudsønns utoldmodighet 

"Vi drar nå " sa hun og ryddet bordet magisk. 

De gikk sammen inn i den store dagligsruen i Potter Manor som var dekket av en rød tapet med en håndmalt border. Borderen skildrett en løves kamp mot trollmenn. Foran den store victorianske peisen to store soffaer av nyere dato me et litte tebord mellom. 

"kan jeg dra først?" Jakob så opp på sin gudmor med store grønne øyne. 

"Ja da men ikke bruk for mye Floo pulver din far skal bruke litt seinere i dag" sa hun og refererte til Edward Potter som nå antagligvis var på sitt kontor. Han var lederen for mysteriedepartmanget. Jakob tok en håndfull av pulveret stelte seg midt i peisen og mens han kastet pulveret i flammene skreik han: "Diagonallmeningen" 

Da han kom ut av peisen var Kat allerede der. 

"Du jukset" Jakob så på henne med sinte øyne. 

"jeg jukset ikke" forklarte hun mens hun børstet av han soten "Jeg tøyde reglen litt, slik som du gjørt når du flyr uten lov" hun smilte og tok han inn i diagonallmeningen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Neste kapitel: Sirius og Remus får brevene sine, mange møter i Diagonallalmeningen. 


	2. Kapittel 2

A/N: takk til alle som har leste og gitt tilbake melding for forrige kapittel

Kapittel 2.

"Du må nok være raskere 'cissa, vis du skal treffe!" ropte Sirius Svart etter kusinen sin som nettopp hadde prøvd å treffe han med en møkabombe. Han tok opp en fra lomma siktet og kastet så hardt han kunne og traff sin mor i bakhode.

"SIRIUS!" Stemmen hennes bar utover hele huset.

Sirius bestemte seg for at dette var en god grunn til at han burde stikke på rommet sitt. Men før han i det hele tatt fikk seg opp trappa ble han angrepet av en snøugle.

"Gå vekk" Sirius viftet med armene mot ugle som bare slapp brevet ned på trappetrinnene noe som gjorde at det gled ned trappen før uglen fløy ut av det nærmeste vinduet. Nysgjerrig som alltid løp Sirius ned trappen og hentet brevet. Da han snudde på det stod det med sirlig grønn skrift:

Sirius Svart

Grimolds Plass 12

Hovedtrappen

Han åpnet det med en gang og skummet gjennom innholdet.

"Mamma, jeg kom inn!" Brølte han i lykke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus Lupus satt i familiens bibliotek og leste en bok om varulver selv om han var en selv var det lite han viste om subjektet. Men mest så leste han for glemme det faktum at nå, på denne tiden fikk mange på hans alder et brev fra Galtvort mens det nærmeste han kom magi var å lese om det. Det var da det banket på døren. Han hørte sin mor, Andrea Lupus, åpne døren. Stemmene var for svake til at Remus kunne høre hva de snakket om men han kunne høre at det var en manns person hans mor snakket med. 

"Remus, kom inn i stuen" der var faren til Remus som ropte. Remus fortet seg mot døren slik at han kunne finne ut hvem som hadde kommet. Da han kom inn i stua stod en gammel mann med sølvglinsende skjegg til hoftene, halvmåne briller som skjulte blå skinnende øyne, og en nese som så ut til å ha blitt brukket minst en gang . Mannen het Albus Humlesnurr. 

"Hallo unge herr Lupus, skal vi sette oss ned?" professor Humlesnurr viste med en håndbevegelse på sofaen foran han mens han sel satte seg ned i den store lenestolen. Mens Remus satte seg mellom sine foreldre. 

"Som dere sikkert vet så er dette tide da 11 åringene blir valgt til Galtvort men på grunn av visse hendelser i den unge Remus's liv vil han ikke -" 

"Dra til Galtvort" avbrøt Mikkel Lupin Humlesnurr.

"Det var ikke det jeg skulle til å si, unge herr Lupin har allerede blitt akseptert men på grunn av hans lidelse vil det være sikkerhet tiltak både for han og alle de andre på Galtvort." Humlesnurr lente seg tilbake i stolen. 

"Hva slags sikerhetstiltak?" sa Andrea da hun begynte å forstå hva Humlesnurr sa. Hennes mann så på henne. Hun kunne vel ikke tro at de kunne sende en varulv til Galtvort?

"En gang i måneden blir unge herr Lupin ført bort til Prylepilen, et nytt tre som har blitt plantet på Galtvort. Under den er det en hemmelig tunnel som fører til Hylehuset. Der vill han være under hele fullmånen, før han blir fraktet tilbake til Galtvort."

Mikkel Lupin reiste seg opp og begynte å gå rundt omkring i rommet 

"Og hva vill han si til vennene sine?" sa han nervøst 

"Du tror vel ikke at han kan være ærlig om det?"

Humlesnurr så opp på han med kalde blå øyne

"Remus kan nok ikke si det til sine venner med en gang men etter vært kan han nok finne mennesker som ikke vil døme han etter blod eller navn men av personlighet, og når det gjelder hva han skal si kan han jo late som et familie medlem er syk eller at han ikke føler seg så bra" Han så på klokken "Er den blitt så mye allerede jeg tror jeg nok må dra" Sa han til Lupin familie og reiste seg trakk et brev fra innerlommen og rakte det til Remus "Her" sa han og immiverte vekk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Har du med deg listen ?" Jakob nikket og tok den opp .

"Her " sa han og ga den til henne.

"Noen ting forandrer seg aldri" Hun smilte "Kom så skaffer vi deg en skoleuniform"

"Kan vi ikke heller kjøpe en ny sopelime til meg?" Jakob så opp på henne halvt spørrende halvt spøkende.

"Du vet at førsteklassingene ikke har lov til å ha med seg sopelimer. Kom nå så går vi til Madam malkins.

Jakob så opp på sin tante.

"Burde vi ikke heller stikke innom gringott?"

"Nei det trenger vi ikke jeg har med meg nok galleoner, men viss du vil kan du godt stikke innom etterpå" sa Kat mens hun førte Jakob inn inngangsdøren til Madam Malkins

"Hvem er det du har med deg i dag da Kat ?" 

"Dette er den yngste av Potterne, Jakob som skal ha sin skoleuniform i dag"

Madam Malkin begynte å måle Jakob, da en gutt på samme alder som Jakob inn i butikken. 

"Hallo herr Svart, dine kutter er ferdige så viss du setter deg ned litt skal jeg gå og hente dem" 

Den unge gutten satte seg ned ved siden av Jakob som nettopp hadde blitt ferdig målt.

"Jeg går å kjøper bøker til deg jeg Jakob så kan du gå til Gringott etterpå"

Kat smilte til guttene før hun tok opp litt gull og ga det til Madam Malkin da hun kom tilbake 

"Dette skulle betale for en standard Galtvort pakke" sa hun før hun gikk ut av butikken.

"Standard Griffing pakke? hva er det?" spurte Jakob forsiktig madam malkin.

" Det er 5 svarte standard Galtvort kutter, 2 kutter som forandrer farge til det huset eieren er i, en svart enkel kjeglehatt , ett par beskyttelseshansker i dragelær , to vinter kapper og et sort fløyelstrekk til uglebur ."

Jakob smilte.

"Moren din er snill" sa den jevnaldrene gutten som satt ved siden av Jakob.

"Det var ikke moren min, det var Tante Kat" Jakob snudde seg til gutten ved siden av seg "Jeg er Jakob Potter, hvem er du?" 

"Sirius Svart" 

Og da disse ordene var sagt begynte de to guttene å snakke lenge sammen det eneste som stoppet deres samtale var da Madam Malkin gav begge guttene deres klær og dyttet de ut i Diagonallmeningen.

"Blir du med bort til Gringott?" spurte Jakob da de hadde beveget seg litt bort fra folkemengden.

"Bare vis du blir med til Florian Funkels Isenkrem etterpå"

Selvfølgelig" 

To to mørkhårete guttene vandret fredfult mot Gringotts uten om å vite om farene som ventet dem.


End file.
